


MMOM 31 - The Point of No Return

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill had noticed something about the relationship between Georg and Gustav and Tom is a little surprised at his twin's plan to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 31 - The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta, sorry it's so late - this week has been a nightmare! Since we were at the end of the month, this one steps over the line into real sex :)

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 31 - The Point of No Return  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom, Georg/Gustav, Tom/Bill/Gustav/Georg  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest, multiple partners  
 **Summary:** Bill had noticed something about the relationship between Georg and Gustav and Tom is a little surprised at his twin's plan to do something about it.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta, sorry it's so late - this week has been a nightmare! Since we were at the end of the month, this one steps over the line into real sex :)  
 **Word count:** 6,955  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

"I think Georg and Gustav need our help," Bill said, sitting down beside Tom in the communal area of their bus.

Tom put down his bowl of cornflakes and turned his full attention to his twin; Bill rarely said such things unless he really meant them and it was usually suicidal not to focus completely. He had ended up in more trouble because Bill had decided his silence was compliance when in fact he just hadn't heard what Bill had said than any other times put together.

"How and why?" Tom asked, feeling that asking was only sensible.

"They're at that point," Bill said and even though most other people wouldn't have known what Bill was on about, Tom knew straight away.

"Oh," he said with a nod, "the point of no return. Why do you think they need our help and what can we do?"

'The point of no return' was what Bill had christened the point in a relationship where the parties involved were ready to commit properly or break up. Georg and Gustav had been messing around for some time now and Tom had had his own suspicions that his friends were thinking about more, but Bill was clearly sure that now was that time.

"They need a nudge in the right direction," Bill explained, frowning a little; "you know as well as I do they're perfect for each other. They just need to figure it out for themselves. No more hiding behind this 'friends with benefits' crap."

Tom nodded, he did agree with that; if there were two people who matched better he hadn't seen them. Georg was laid back and relaxed, sometimes too relaxed, where as Gustav was a little OCD on occasions and could be too tense, but always made sure everything was running smoothly. They balanced each other out in a way that even he and Bill didn't; he and Bill was more like two flames that continually consumed each other rather than equilibrium.

"But how do we fit in?" he asked, wondering what Bill had in mind.

Bill bit his lip.

"Hear me out before you start yelling," Bill said and Tom wondered if he should be worried.

"Just tell me," Tom prompted and hoped this wasn't going to be some mad scheme, because just occasionally he thought Bill lived in the Twilight Zone and only visited reality.

"We invite them for a foursome," was not quite what he had been expecting.

He waited for Bill to grin and tell him it was a joke, but it didn't happen.

"You're serious," he said, not really believing it.

Georg and Gustav had accepted that he and Bill were a couple years ago; it was just one of those things that was, and being friends with them meant dealing with it. That didn't mean, however, that Gustav and Georg were likely to react well to the idea of a foursome.

"I wouldn't be saying it if I wasn't serious," Bill pointed out. "They've got to the point where they're wondering if sex will get better or if they've found the peak and if that is all their interested in, what they need to realise is you can have mind blowing sex with anyone, but what they really want is each other. We can give them that insight."

Tom hated how Bill could out logic him even when the original statement his twin had made was completely insane.

"And what makes you think Gustav will not immediately deck me if you suggest this?" he asked, since he was absolutely positive he would be the one sporting the black eye if necessary.

There was a simple fact when it came to him and Bill; if anyone hurt Bill they were in for a whole world of pain, so Tom had no doubt whatsoever that he would be the target of any retaliation. Bill would leap to his defence as fast as he would leap to Bill's, but he also admitted freely that he was the most vindictive. Bill was adept at making someone pay using verbal stimuli, Tom tended to be more direct; it was a habit from when they had been outcasts at school.

"I'll talk Georg into it first," Bill said simply.

What worried Tom was that he realised in his head he was already thinking through the plan as if he'd agreed to it.

"You haven't talked me into it yet," he pointed out, as he mentally back pedalled before he let the whole scenario become reality.

"They're our friends, Tomi," Bill said in a tone of voice that Tom knew he would have to give into eventually if he couldn't make his twin see the light. "They need our help and it might even be fun."

Bill lifted an eyebrow at him and Tom began to realise that, no matter his good intentions, Bill was not just being a good Samaritan about this.

"You like this idea," he said as the thought resolved in his head, "for more than helping."

This time Bill gave him a coy little smile.

"Maybe," his twin admitted, "but I really did think it up because of Georg and Gustav and I've been talking myself into it for about a week."

That surprised Tom; Bill rarely kept anything from his that long and this meant that Bill had been thinking about this very seriously. It was as he glanced away and was trying to get his head round the whole thing that he looked up and realised that Bill was leaning towards him. There as a light in Bill's eyes that Tom recognised all too well.

"Bill," he said in a warning tone, "we need to have a sensible conversation about this."

"We will," Bill all but purred, crawling towards him across the bench seat, "but I've got an itch and only you can scratch it."

Tom swallowed hard; when Bill was in his current mood there was no resisting. The whole situation about Georg and Gustav became a little more remote the closer Bill came; Bill had that effect on him and, when Bill leant in for a kiss, he gave up thinking for then. He really wasn't in the least bit surprised when Bill's hands began to wander under his clothes: once Bill got going there was simply no stopping him.

====

Tom could not believe he was standing outside a bus waiting for his twin to emerge after having attempted to talk one of his best friends into sleeping with both of them. He had agreed, but he still didn't quite accept that he had done it. Part of him hoped Georg told Bill where to go jump, but another part was quite excited by the whole thing; that was the problem with Bill's schemes, they were always attractive in some way. He had no complaints about his sex life with Bill and he wasn't looking for anything else, but some fun that, according to Bill, could help his friends, was appealing on several levels.

Gustav was off talking to his drum assistant, which was why Tom and Bill had chosen that moment to talk to Georg, and Tom was on guard to make sure Gustav didn't come back unexpectedly. Neither he nor Bill thought Gustav would react well overhearing something like this; Gustav could be very conventional in some ways. The only person this could come from was Georg and that was if Georg didn't tell them to both get lost.

He looked round when there was noise near the doors of the bus and Georg appeared. Georg's expression was somewhat shell shocked and Bill was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you serious?" Georg seemed to be somewhere between confused and stunned.

Tom just nodded.

"And you believe all that stuff about band unity?" Georg asked and Tom just looked back in what he was sure was a stupid manner.

Sometimes it would really help if Bill filled him in on all the details before leaving him to deal with things.

"I just think it might be fun," he said a little helplessly.

Perversely, that seemed to be the right thing to say and Georg appeared to calm down a little. Deciding to build on this foundation, Tom chose to plough on.

"It's not as if we'll be seeing more of each other than we've seen before," he said, hoping that he wasn't sinking the boat he had just set sail, "and we've all kissed each other at least once and ..."

"We were all drunk," Georg pointed out, "and that was Bill's idea too."

Tom shut up for a moment and shrugged.

"Bill's never been afraid of expressing what he feels," he said after a little while, "and he loves you and Gustav; he's just not in love with either of you. He wouldn't suggest something like this with just anyone y'know."

From the look on Georg's face it was abundantly clear that his friend did know that this was a very special invitation.

"Look," Tom continued when it became clear Georg didn't know what to say, "if it makes you that uncomfortable just say no. Neither of us are going to mind. If you're interested, talk to Gustav about it and get back to us. It's not that important."

He gave Georg one of his patented smiles and waited. Georg hadn't said no outright, so whatever Bill had said to their friend it had been persuasive. Tom still wasn't sure if they would be taken up on their offer, but he was pretty sure Georg wasn't just going to turn around now and refuse.

"Couldn’t this be a huge mistake?" Georg asked, looking worried again.

"Only if any of us go into it thinking it's something it's not," Tom said, and he did believe that.

He knew that for Bill sex and love were all mixed together, for him they had always been separable. When he touched Bill it was to show his twin how much he meant to him, how much love there was between them, when he had touched others in the past it had simply been about mutual pleasure. That was why he was the twin designated to make sure those outside their confidence did not suspect the reality of their relationship. Sleeping with the odd girl was simply a matter of practicality and a bit of fun; the fact that he always ended up in Bill's bed once he was done was the important part.

Georg nodded, taking in what he had said.

"I'll talk to Gustav," Georg finally agreed and there was a little squeak and a clap from inside the bus.

Georg looked shocked when Bill all but bounced off the bus, pecked him on the cheek and headed back to the other bus smiling broadly. Tom couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I guess you said the right thing," he said, still grinning. "Just let us know what you both decide."

Georg nodded and Tom suspected that his friend wasn't quite sure what he'd let himself in for. It was sweet really; Georg had always been ready for some sexual gratification if it was on offer and the fact that Georg was not leaping at the chance and was thinking about how Gustav might react was far more telling than anything else. Gustav had monogamy down to an art and the 'friends with benefits' label had never really fitted what the pair was up to. As he turned away and followed Bill to their bus, he began to hope that Bill was right and this would be the pointer Georg and Gustav needed.

====

Tom knew the moment Georg had broached the subject with Gustav, because Gustav began giving him and Bill strange looks. Every time they were all in the same place, he would eventually feel the prickle of a stare and he'd turn to see Gustav with a very pensive expression. What surprised him was that it was two days after that started before Gustav cornered him.

"Why?" was the only question.

Tom thought about that very carefully, because he couldn't tell Gustav the real reason since that would negate the purpose of the exercise, however, Gustav would not accept just anything.

"And don't give me any crap about band unity," Gustav added while Tom gathered his thoughts.

"Fun," Tom decided he really shouldn't try and be deep; "you, me, Bill and Georg letting off some steam. You know as well as I do Bill would never think of something like this unless he had higher motives, but he did think of it and he's kind of excited by the idea, so I went along with it."

It was the truth really, it's just Gustav wasn't aware of the real higher motive. Tom did his very best to hold Gustav's hard stare; sometimes their drummer really could be intense.

"If this is a joke you will both die very slow and painful deaths," Gustav finally said and Tom breathed a sigh of relief; suspicion he could cope with.

"Like either of us have that much of a death wish," Tom said, since the whole idea was ludicrous. "There are some lines even we won't cross. This is not a joke, it's a genuine invitation."

Gustav looked at him some more and then just turned and walked away. Tom shook his head and watched his friend go; Gustav really was far too intense. If nothing else this might loosen their drummer up a little.

====

"Big hotel beds," Georg said with joy in his voice and threw himself onto the nearest one, even though they were all in Tom's room.

It had been a while since they had had the luxury of a hotel and the bus bunks could be a little cramped. The last few days had been crazily busy and they were just all glad to have a bit of a break and time to relax.

"Big enough for four?"

Bill used a completely innocent tone, but it stopped the room dead and Tom wasn't sure his twin had the timing right.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Bill said as even Tom turned and looked at his twin, "I know you were all thinking it. It's better to get it out in the open than brood about it. Yes or no; simple and either way we can just get on with relaxing."

Tom revised his opinion; maybe Bill was on to a good thing. It had been rather hanging over them since the offer had been made.

"Yes."

The fact that it was Gustav who spoke shocked the hell out of Tom, but really it made sense, because Gustav was the one who would have been most uptight about something like this.

"But not until we've eaten and just chilled for a while," Gustav continued and, as far as Tom could tell, no one was about to disagree.

"Food, now there's a plan," Bill said and grabbed the room service menu off the side.

They chose food, they ordered, they watched some TV while they waited for it to arrive, they ate and then they sprawled on the two beds and watched some more bad TV. It was fun in a don't-have-anything-to-do-which-is-great kind of way. They so rarely had time to just lounge around that it was precious in it's own way.

About an hour and a half after having finished their meal and having had room service take everything away, Tom was absently watching the cartoon they had agreed on when he felt fingers slowly walking up his leg. When he glanced at Bill, his twin was giving him a coy little smile.

"Time to encourage proceedings," Bill whispered to him at a level that he could only just hear over the noise of the TV.

Tom looked over to the other bed, where Georg and Gustav were happily propped up, and he smiled back at Bill; it was about time, before one of them fell asleep. Bill took this as the encouragement it was and, moving almost silently, crawled up onto hands and knees and then over him. He sat up to meet his twin and, as Bill straddled him, he lifted his head to meet the kiss Bill was offering. He could get lost in Bill's kisses and he almost did; Bill always put so much passion into everything he did and Tom was a slave to Bill's passions. Looping his hands up under Bill's t-shirt, he pulled his twin closer and deepened the kiss as much as he could. Bill was the one addiction he readily welcomed.

Only the need for more oxygen than he was managing to take in while involved in sucking Bill's tongue made him break away and the moment he did he realised they had an audience. Since that was the point, he was rather pleased.

"And we asked them to stop doing that in front of us because?" Georg looked at Gustav.

Tom grinned, when he and Bill had been fourteen they had liked kissing a lot and Georg and Gustav hadn't been overly interested in watching them. They had made an agreement that he and Bill would keep it private, which made even more sense the more they were noticed by other people as well. Not kissing in front of anyone, even those in the know, had become a habit.

"Because we were young and stupid and uncomfortable that it turned us on," Gustav said with a small smile.

If you wanted a straight answer about anything, Gustav was your man. It was funny how time changed views; when they were younger, Tom could never have imagined Georg or Gustav with another guy, let alone each other. If nothing else, fame had broadened all of their horizons.

"Going to respond?" Bill challenged and Georg's eyes lit up.

Their bassist and their drummer were still lounging on the bed, and almost as if they had planned it, Gustav laid back on the pillows and Georg leaned over him. The kiss was very light to begin with, no more than a touch of lips, but Tom found his eyes glued to it. It was like watching an ice cube melt as Gustav slowly relaxed under Georg and the kiss deepened. There was so much passion in the kiss that Tom didn't understand how his two friends hadn't realised that they were a prefect match yet. He could feel the heat from across the room and nothing burned that brightly without a solid foundation.

"Knew it," Bill breathed in his ear as if they were thinking the same thing.

When Georg and Gustav broke apart it was like the room snapped back to reality and Tom wondered if any of them really knew what they were letting themselves in for that evening.

"Now that I want to try," Bill said, climbing off of him and sauntering the short distance to the other bed.

There was an edge to Bill's voice that told him his twin was not as blasé about the situation as Bill's words may have suggested. Tom was well aware that Bill was planning everything very carefully; his twin always did, even though it was often an off the cuff plan. That was one of Bill's strong points; he could jump in with both feet and still know exactly where he was going. Tom just sat there and waited for his role to show itself.

Somehow Bill managed to climb onto the other bed and secrete himself between Georg and Gustav, sort of, but without dividing the two. Then Bill was kissing Georg and Tom was quite shocked by the stab of jealousy that ran through him at the sight. Part of him liked it a lot; Bill was incredibly hot to watch and he'd never had the chance before, but another part of him felt instantly very territorial. He finally understood why Bill was quite so passionate after every time he went through the motions with some girl. All he wanted to do was march across to the other bed and drag Bill back and he barely held himself in check.

Once Bill had sampled Georg, Tom watched as his twin turned and began kissing Gustav instead and, surprisingly, it was even hotter. There was something to be said for seeing the two most volatile of the band together, even if part of Tom did want to demand that no one touch Bill but him.

"Rules," he found himself saying and his voice was far less steady than he would have liked.

Three faces turned towards him.

"What?" Georg asked, since Bill and Gustav still seemed to be recovering.

"We need rules," Tom decided he couldn't back down on this.

Bill was looking concerned.

"Why?" his twin asked, but not in an accusing way.

"If either Georg or Gustav tries to have sex with you," Tom decided he had to be honest; this had been about showing Georg and Gustav about the relationship between them, but he was discovering it was showing him things about himself as well, "I might try and kill them."

For a moment Bill appeared shocked, but then his twin all but beamed at him.

"That's so sweet," Bill said and Tom felt his face heating up.

"Bill, only you would call insane jealousy sweet," Gustav said and rolled his eyes.

Bill didn't seem fazed by that at all.

"Well there are lots of things we can do without full on sex," Bill decided and Tom was relieved that his twin wasn't fighting him on this, "and there's nothing stopping us pairing off for more is there?"

That made Tom feel a little more comfortable again, although the way Gustav's hand was resting on Bill's hip did make his want to reach out and slap it away. The whole jealousy angle actually made it a bit more exciting; he was quite glad that in reality he wasn't taking Bill for granted. As Bill went back to kissing Gustav, Tom distracted himself by looking at Georg and he gave his friend a coy raised eyebrow; Bill was not the only one who knew how to do that. Georg grinned and rolled off the other bed, walking round to his instead.

For a moment it was almost awkward, but then Tom reached out and grabbed the front of Georg's t-shirt and dragged his friend down on top of him. He could play the game as well as Bill and he deliberately thrust up against Georg to make his friend moan and then plundered the mouth that was open and touching his own.

It wasn't like kissing Bill at all; Bill was simply more delicate than Georg. Holding to Bill was in some ways like holding to a bird; Bill had strength despite what it might have looked like, but Bill had a very slight frame. Georg on the other hand was much more solid; not large by any stretch of the imagination, but Georg had a very male build. Georg's kiss was rougher too and Tom felt himself reacting to it and being rougher back. It was exciting and the way his cock was throbbing illustrated quite starkly that it was arousing as well.

A moan from the other bed made them break apart and Tom looked over to see that Bill had Gustav sprawled on the bed and had one hand slipped into the front of Gustav's jeans. Having been on the receiving end of that particular move, Tom could understand the moan.

"Bill works fast," Georg said, clearly rather surprised.

"Did you expect anything else," Tom asked with a quiet laugh; "this is Bill? He's fast off the mark and then he keeps going and going and going ..."

Georg looked almost worried, so Tom decided to go back to kissing his friend to make sure Georg forgot about it. He was pretty sure Bill would outlast them all if Bill so chose, but he wasn't sure what Bill was planning as yet. For a little while that was enough, but soon he needed more skin. He very much liked the touch of skin on skin and he yanked up Georg's t-shirt, urging his friend to take it off. Georg was clearly on the same page and sat back, doing just that and it gave Tom enough room to try and get rid of his tops as well. Since he was partially sitting on his, he had to move and, by the time Georg had helped him, they had moved and he decided he wanted to be on top for a while. He pushed Georg onto the bed and set about exploring all the lovely skin that was now on offer.

Tom was trying to give all of his attention to Georg, he really was, but Bill kept making the most enticing noises and he kept finding himself being distracted. Gustav appeared to have decided to take back some control and had done so in a similar manner to him, but making sure there was more skin on show. Tom hadn't actually seen the t-shirt's go, but Bill was now kneeling up shirtless, as an equally shirtless Gustav attacking him from all angles. It was usually him making Bill make those noises and it appeared to Tom that he was hardwired to react. He realised he was only half kissing Georg's chest, because he was peering over at Bill and Gustav for what had to be the fourth time and he turned back, looking up at Georg rather guiltily.

"They are rather distracting aren't they?" Georg said with a little grin. "This is nice, but what do you say we go over there and join them."

Tom looked over at his twin where Gustav was attempting to navigate the nest of traps that was Bill's belt buckle and it wasn't a hard decision.

"Let's go," he said and prised himself off of his friend.

He climbed onto the other bed behind Bill and looped his arms around his twin as Georg chose a similar position behind Gustav.

"Allow me," he said, insinuating his hand between Gustav and the belt buckle; "you just concentrate on what you were doing."

Gustav looked at him for a moment and then gave a rather enigmatic smile and went back to assaulting Bill's nipples with more than enough attention to make Bill start moaning again. Tom released the catch on the belt buckle and then unfastened Bill's fly, while kissing his twin's neck lightly in a ridiculously territorial attempt to make sure that Bill remembered he was there, despite what Gustav was up to.

Bill had his hands wrapped in Gustav's short hair, but at that one of Bill's arms came back and long fingers rested on Tom's thigh as he worked Bill's jeans and underwear down those slim hips. Out of the corner of his eye, Tom could see Georg attacking Gustav in a similar manner.

It took some work and some assistance from Bill, but he eventually worked the clothes to such a point where he could pull them off his twin, one leg at a time. This left Bill completely naked and Tom stopped for a moment to enjoy the view. In clothes it often appeared as if Bill had very little backside to speak of, but in fact it was small, nicely rounded and pert and when he moved back in, Tom grabbed a globe in each hand and began to massage.

Bill leant back against him almost instantly, legs spreading just slightly, and Tom smiled against Bill's neck, nipping lightly as he received exactly the response he had wanted. When you got down to it, in situations such as this one, Bill was a wanton hussy.

Tom could see Gustav on the other side of Bill and his friend looked up at him, from where Gustav was assaulting Bill's collar bone with little kisses and then Gustav very deliberately looked down to where Bill was sporting a very healthy erection before looking back up at Tom again. It was clearly a request for permission and Tom just smiled his consent; part of him didn't like it, but it definitely added spice to the mix.

Gustav left off kissing and turned to urge Georg backwards a bit and as Tom watched, Gustav lowered himself into an almost all fours position and without so much as a warning to Bill, who had had his eyes closed for some time now, took a large percentage of Bill's cock into his mouth. Tom grabbed onto Bill's hips, since he knew what Bill's instinctive reaction would be, and he held Bill firm as his twin groaned and tried to buck into Gustav's mouth. It was, quite honestly, mind blowingly hot.

"Oh god," Bill panted as Gustav sucked hard and Tom could almost feel Gustav's mouth on his cock, watching it was so real.

Georg's eyes were glued on Bill and Gustav as well, as Bill all but melted under Gustav's attentions. It was as Tom let his eyes wander over Bill and Gustav and Georg that it dawned on him that this position had some much more interesting possibilities and, as soon as Georg looked up at him, he made a motion for them to get off the bed.

"Don't move," he whispered in Bill's ear and then left his twin to try and keep himself upright as he slipped off the bed.

It took him less than ten seconds to remove his own jeans and underwear and then he pulled the little bag in which he kept his supplies out of his suitcase. There were two tubes of lube, one half empty and one unopened and a whole heap of condoms. He and Bill didn't always use them, but he figured that Georg and Gustav did and he didn't want it to be awkward, so he gave a couple to Georg along with one of the tubes of lube and took some himself before heading back to the bed.

Insinuating himself back behind Bill, he let his twin get used to the idea that he was there again, while Georg did the same with Gustav. Bill and Gustav were so wrapped up in each other that Tom was pretty sure at least Bill wasn't really aware of what was coming next. Carefully opening the lube, he smeared some on his fingers and, looking at Georg to make sure they were in tune, he carefully spread Bill's cheeks and pushed two fingers into Bill. Georg did something similar to Gustav, because both Gustav and Bill moaned at the same time, which turned into a gasp for Bill as Gustav's mouth was already occupied.

Bill was always very easy to prepare. When Tom topped it never took very long to loosen Bill up, but he took his time, slowly working his fingers in and out of Bill, because he was pretty sure Gustav was not anywhere near as used to this as Bill was. He brushed his fingers across Bill's prostate while holding on to Bill's hip with his free hand, because he didn't want poor Gustav to end up choking.

"Please," Bill all but begged.

That was another thing Tom loved about Bill; his twin could keep playing for hours, or keep going over and over again, but once you got him to a certain point, Bill had no patience at all.

"Just wait a little," Tom whispered in Bill's ear, thrusting his fingers in deep as he spoke, "it will be worth it."

He watched Gustav over Bill's shoulder and it was clear that Gustav was having a few problems keeping focused on Bill's cock with what Georg was doing. The frown of concentration was endearing in a way that probably would have got him smacked if Gustav had known what he was thinking about him. Finally Georg looked up at him and gave a little nod, at which point Tom reached for one of the condoms he had thrown on the bed. He was quite capable of putting one on with one hand and ripped open the packet with his teeth before applying the latex quickly and covering himself with lube.

His cock was aching as he liberally applied the gel; he was as ready for this as Bill was. He didn't bother looking back over to see if Georg was equally as efficient, because by that point he didn't care. Bill had spread his legs more, so Tom had a good angle, and he finally removed his fingers and lined himself up before Bill could complain about being left wanting. There was a little resistance as he pushed against Bill's entrance, but as he moved himself forward Bill opened up to let him in and he mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath as the wonderful sensation of being encased took him over.

Bill's hand was back on his hip, gripping hard as he moved until he was completely seated in Bill.

"Keep going," he heard Gustav say and had enough available brain power to look over at where Georg was slowly easing into Gustav.

The sight made his whole body throb with desire; to be engaged in something so intimate and to be witnessing it as well was like a double whammy. There was a good section of his brain and body urging him to just keep going, to pound into Bill until neither of them could remember their names, but that would negate the point, so he managed to keep himself still. Bill kept making little noises, clearly wanting more, but Bill did not move against him, so he knew Bill was doing his best to wait as well.

Gustav seemed to realise what the plan was, because it was clear that Georg's actions had mostly disconnected Gustav's brain cells, but the moment Georg stopped moving, Gustav turned his attention back to Bill's cock.

Tom wound his arms around Bill, touching his twin lightly and trying not to hang on too tightly as his control slipped when Bill's muscles clamped down on him. He didn't need to move at all, not at first as Bill panted and made small movement and kept them both very happy in response to Gustav's ministrations.

He never would have thought of being able to do this; the fact that Bill was his twin almost made it impossible to begin with and the trust it required only existed with a few people. He knew why they were doing this and it wasn't just for pleasure, but it was teaching him things about himself as well. If it was working the same way for Georg and Gustav half as well as it was working for him, then Bill's plan was flawless.

Tom continued to hold himself still even as Georg started to move in and out of Gustav very slowly. The way Georg was making Gustav make small humming noises was being transferred to him via Bill and it was quite wonderful all by itself. In fact it was Bill who finally insisted he move, thrusting back against him in a way that could not be mistaken. Once he had felt himself move inside of Bill his patience dissolved anyway and, holding Bill's hips so as not to do any damage to Gustav, he began to move.

They always fitted together so well; he and Bill were made for each other in any combination and he started slowly, but soon began to build up a little speed.

"Ngh," Bill started to make incoherent noises interspersed with the odd recognisable work, "yes ... Tomi ..."

It always pleased him to hear his name on Bill's lips in such a needy tone. He knew he would be the only one to ever give this to Bill; now that Bill knew what the thought did to him, Bill would never let another living soul touch him this way. Whatever he had thought before they had started this, he knew that now and it just made him want Bill all the more.

"Not going to last," Bill panted out as Tom drove in at just the right angle.

Gustav didn't seem to care about that and, from the little Tom could see from the position he was now in, Gustav seemed to have redoubled his efforts. Tom continued the thrust into Bill, feeling his own orgasm building. These were the times he felt most at one with Bill; they were as close as they could become to being one person again. He was not remotely surprised when Bill bucked forward, making the most delightful gasping sounds and clamping down on him, because he was right on the edge himself and he responded in kind, burying himself deep in Bill and coming long and hard.

His brain shorted out for several seconds of incredible pleasure and he barely had any control when it switched back on again. Bill was leaning against him heavily and he was holding them both up more by instinct than anything else. He loved the post sex closeness and he didn't want to give it up yet, but Georg had moved up a gear and Gustav was having trouble holding still and Tom knew, he and Bill were too close.

Urging Bill to move, he lowered them both to the bed, doing his best to remain inside Bill. It didn't go perfectly, but they ended up laying on their sides, spooned together and partially intimately joined with a perfect view of their friends. Bill took his hand, playing with his fingers as they watched together.

Gustav was still on all fours, but his head was down now and Tom couldn't really see his friend's face. It was completely the opposite for Georg and Tom could very clearly see his other friend's expression and he didn't think Georg was that far away from finishing. He thought he knew the concentrated, trying not to come look. He was proved right when Georg reached round Gustav and took Gustav's cock into his hand.

The difference between watching a porn movie and seeing his two friends doing this was the level of intimacy. Tom felt privileged to be witnessing this, which seemed kind of strange considering that he had never thought of himself as a person with that type of mindset.

"There," Gustav all but growled as Georg's new position changed the angle the pair were moving at.

Georg didn't appear to need telling twice and Tom found himself biting his lip as he watched his two friends moving closer to the edge. Gustav's fingers were wound tightly in the top cover on the bed and Tom could not take his eyes away as Gustav began to make uncontrolled grunting noises with every thrust from Georg. When he finally came, Gustav gave one short cry and then made several juddering gasping sounds as he shot creamy fluid over the bed spread. It was far more erotic than Tom would have given the whole situation credit for if asked.

Georg wasn't far behind; another few thrusts and their bassist was collapsing over Gustav's back and shuddering uncontrollably. It was at the same time touching and incredibly hot and Tom realised he was biting his lip too hard and went on to playing with his lip ring instead.

It was quite some time before Georg and Gustav finally moved, pulling apart and falling down onto the bed, avoiding the mess. They both looked sated and happy and Tom was more than pleased, but he had to wonder if either of them realised that Bill would be up for round two in only a few minutes. He could keep Bill occupied and give Georg and Gustav a chance to recover for a while, but he doubted Bill's plans were even half done yet.

====

Tom sat down carefully in his bunk; it had been two days, but his backside was still delicate: Bill had kept them playing a good few hours and the toys had come out. Bill was very good with toys, either using them on himself or Tom and Tom always seemed to end up somewhat delicate afterwards even though it had been nothing but pleasure at the time. It was, however, a price he was very willing to play.

Bill walked up the aisle of the bus beaming from ear to ear in a way that said 'I know something you don't know'. It wasn't a smug grin; it was an incredibly happy one.

"Okay," Tom said, giving in instantly, "what is it?"

"Gustav's wearing a ring," Bill said.

Tom didn't follow; Gustav wasn't really into jewellery, but their drummer did occasionally wear a ring.

"So?" he asked, sure that his brain was just being slow because he'd only been up about twenty minutes.

"It's Georg's ring," Bill said and looked as if he was about to burst with happiness.

Now Tom got it.

"And you're sure that means ..?" he didn't want Bill jumping to conclusions and then being disappointed.

"I know so," Bill replied, exuding his joy from every pore, "I asked him outright. He's wearing it on the wrong finger, but it does mean what we think it means. I don't think they've really talked about it, but this is Georg and Gustav; the manliest men on the planet when they want to be, so that's not really surprising. They are officially together, together."

Now Tom smiled; that was the best news he'd heard in ages.

"Nice one, Little Brother," he said, standing up and pulling his twin into a hug.

He could feel Bill positively vibrating with pleasure. Just occasionally Bill's insane plans weren't so insane after all.

**The End**


End file.
